kaldaarpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Farlnein
The Farlnein is just north of the Hammerfast Downs in Khorvaire. Before the time of Galifar, dwarves made their homes on the various islands known as the Lazuli Island Chain. The frigid climate suited the dwarves lifestyle until they eventually migrated south into Khorvaire. Today, the islands are a welcome to pirates, corsairs, and traveling of ships. However seafarers must be wary of the dreaded Chaos Fleet that sometimes patrol these waters. The northern islands, most notably the Frostbone Island, are part of the Tempest Isles. These cold and stormy chains of islands hold the Blood of Vol, an outcast Dragonmarked line that now live in misery and hate. Lazuli Island Chain The Lazuli Island Chain consists of the stormy Tempest Isles of the northwest, to the calmer oceans of the Lazuli Seas to the east. Merchant ships and sea pirates travel these waterways frequently, always in search of "good business." These islands are also home to the famous ports of the Farlnein. '1. Port Djorn' Port Djorn, also known as Regalport, is the capital port of the Farlnein. It is built around a deep-water bay where merchant and other ships come and go. High Prince Ryger is the ruler of this port and is a fair and conscientious leader. He keeps his employees and guards well paid as to avoid corruption. However outside the safety of the port, devious plots are always afoot. While the Farlnein doesn't represent most of the Dragonmarked Houses, Port Djorn is the one exception. While not as large on the main continent of Khorvaire, there are small amounts of representatives that support each Dragonmarked House. These houses can be found scattered about the port. This port is also home to the Pirate Exchange. Unlike its unsavory name, this public marketplace is the only area in the Farlnein that houses large collections of merchants and vendors. This marketplace sells a wide variety of goods from all over the continent of Khorvaire and the Farlnein. With the exception of Sharn, this market also holds some of the best goods from Argonnessen and Sarlona. '2. Port Krez' Port Krez is a pirate town located in the southern islands of the Farlnein. Port Krez is home to the pirate fleet of the Cloudreavers. Out of the reach of High Price Ryger's influence, the Cloudreavers wreck havoc on any unlucky ships either coming down from the Farlnein or up from Khorvaire. While their main base of operations resides in Port Krez, other adventurers also find their way here. Pirates and corsairs also take up residence around the port either to have swashbuckling adventures or to join the ranks of the Cloudreavers. However travelers passing through the area of Port Krez also have to beware of the Chaos Fleet. During an attempt to overthrow the Cloudreaver leader, a daring captain and his crew suffered a devastating loss as their torn and battered ships were run down the vicious currents of the Gray Tide into Kythri, an elemental island of inhuman creatures. Captain Magwroth, his ship the Devourer's Hand, and the rest of his crew were consumed by these elementals and now they sail a ghostly fleet across the northern seas. The size of the fleet is never known as sightings indicate these numbers to either shrink or grow overtime. Elemental power are said to keep these ships afloat and power them through the seas. Other lore includes the fleet to be impossibly swift, able to catch the fastest ships known to Eberron. '3. Illmarrow Castle' Illmarrow Castle is home to the lich Vol. She carried the Mark of Death and was heir to House Vol. However the other Dragonmarked Houses discovered devious acts were taking place within the house, thus causing them to destroy this house along with Vol. Through arcane magic, Vol lives as an undead leader in the Tempest Isles. These stormy isles have kept adventures and others out of Illmarrow Castle. This has allowed her to gather followers overtime through promises of wealth and power. While the Blood of Vol does not carry much influence within the Farlnein, its reaches spread down to Khorvaire. The longer she remains in Illmarrow Castle, the more followers and power she gains. Category:Eberron Category:Locations